


Alice Protective Services

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: After the Revolution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Revolution, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Kara accepts a position as head of Android Child Protective Services and moves back to Detroit with her family.





	Alice Protective Services

Children couldn't distinguish between androids without LEDs and humans. Most adults couldn't either, for that matter. Kara herself was a prime example of that. But it was different with children. Children didn't even know to look for a difference. Hatred and prejudice were not inborn; they had to be taught. And as the new head of Android Children’s Affairs, Kara was determined to not let them learn.

Not let them learn prejudice that is. Obviously she wanted them to learn other things. In fact, one of her first directives was getting android children into school. They immediately made up a substantial portion of classes, in some cases up to 25%. This caused some problems with class sizes and teacher protests, but they tended to be quiet and obedient children out of fear of drawing attention to themselves, and with a declining human population, the classes were still smaller than they had been at the peak of the education crisis in the late 2020s.

There were other protests beside class sizes, from both android advocates and anti-android groups. Some worried that it would be dangerous for the android kids, and that it would be safer to put them in segregated schools or classrooms at least. Others said that the human children would be at a disadvantage in comparison to their counterparts, even as these same people claimed that humans were inherently superior. They asked why androids even needed to attend school to learn when they could just download information. Kara organized android children into writing and drawing cards about why they liked attending school, and the answers were for the most part heart-and-thirium-pump-warming enough to shut down a majority of the complaints.

Alice became the first android child to go to a Michigan public school, accompanied by Luther her first day. For security. Just in case. In the end the only threat he encountered was a few kids beating up another human child on the playground. He scared off the bullies and Alice soon befriended the harrassed kid.

Luther mostly worked security. He successfully defended both an android emergency repair center and the android education office from organized terrorist attacks as well as from drunken belligerents and general assholes. He didn't work long hours though so he could spend more time with Alice. Passersby on their frequent walks in the park and around town found the dichotomy of the enormous man and the little girl hilarious. Luther was happier than he had been in a long long time. Ever, really.

It was good that he took time off to look after Alice, because Kara was busier than she had ever been and could no longer devote all her time to her daughter. She'd been apprehensive about coming back to the US, especially since they'd tried so hard and nearly lost so much to get to Canada. The northern nation was still safer for androids, even nearly a year after the liberation, but their lives weren't constantly at risk in Detroit anymore. After all Markus had done for Kara and her family, when he offered her a job she couldn't refuse.

She loved the work. It broke her heart to see more kids in situations like Alice's every day, but now she had the ability to stop it. She wasn't powerless against people like Todd. Working with men and women, both human and android, every day to make the world a better place gave her hope that she'd never had before. From the moment she'd become deviant, the two constants in her mind were determination and love. They both came to great use in her position. Strategy was not her strong suit, but she had North to help with that. 

Alice was safe. That was the most important thing for her. Sure she sometimes had nightmares during her low power modes, but Kara or Luther was always there to comfort her. Sometimes she was the one comforting one of her temporary siblings late at night. The family fostered many android children before they could find permanent good homes. Alice took great pride in showing them how to live in a real family, but she was also able to empathize with the ones who had been abused. She was always sad to see her friends go, but also happy because they were going to go to a family almost as great as hers.


End file.
